1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-conductive devices for stacking printed circuit boards one on top of another with a space therebetween.
2. Prior Art
All States Plastic Manufacturing Company of Chicago, Ill. makes a pluggable printed circuit board support which has means at each end to lock the support into the board. The means include either a self-locking style or a tension retaining style, both of which provide exceptional holding power and assure proper alignment of component boards. The supports are available in twelve spacing heights in either natural nylon or fire retardant nylon. No tools are required for installation or removal of either style. The support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,577.